


Moonflower

by Likimeya



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Episode: e05 Mutiny, Episode: e06 Retribution, Gen, Mutiny/Retribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likimeya/pseuds/Likimeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character study comma very tiny, of the missing-scene kind, set on the evening before Archie’s confession. Inspired by Subway to Sally, who sung: "Wer leuchten will, der flieht das Licht, der schaut der Nacht ins Angesicht." (SHe who wants to shine must flee the light and face the night.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonflower

“You’re going to do what!?"

Mr Bush was standing at the foot of Archie’s sickbed and looking down on him with raised eyebrows and a slightly open mouth – an excessive show of shock and confusion, in other words.

“Is it – is it even the truth?”

Archie felt a huge exasperated sigh building up in his mind – he did them mentally these days: actual ones hurt him too much, his stomach having been ripped apart in battle and all that. In the days since the unfortunate event that had led to the present trial, Bush had become something that might, in time, have come to be called a friend. In the light of their conspiratorial lantern, Bush had revealed himself to be of much softer edges than he had ever before shown in daylight.  
Now the brilliant Jamaican sun seemed to have turned him to dull clay once more. 

Before Bush had arrived back in their shared sickroom from a short walk in the courtyard, Archie had been reliving the flute concert to which Horatio had dragged him along on their last night in Portsmouth. Even now the merry tunes – ‘scare zoe allegro’ Horatio had called it – still made him tap his feet and gesticulate surreptitiously in imitation of the conductor. They had danced home merrily to the memory of the music, and some of the lightness of that night was returning to Archie, now that he had a plan. Now that the outcome of this fatal trial was no longer an uncertainty; now that his certain death would not be as pointless and unremarkable as the two decades had been that had led up to it. And what a welcome relief this was from the choking fist of apprehension around his neck that would have made breathing hard even if his belly had not been such a bloody mess. Once a decision had been made, giddiness had commandeered him with the same force with which anguish had held him captive before. It was that feeling weightlessness that was so often described in tales and songs. It sure was a pleasant one. He finally understood what the fuss was about.

On the downside, this incongruously cheerful humming had caught the concerned attention, and curiosity, of his roommate. Who clearly did not feel as enthusiastic about his plan as Archie did. Probably wasn’t even able to wrap his mind fully around it. In his disapproval, on the other hand, he was resolute, his towering two yards of displeasure like a sponge that was slowly absorbing what little joyous energy Archie had regained. 

“The truth, Mr Bush, is not what is of primary concern to me in this matter.” 

“But… but Kennedy, you have to think about your legacy. Consider how people would remember you!”

“Oh, Mr Bush! I don’t really care for anybody’s good remembrance. Except for one person’s. And that one will, in all likelihood, outlive and be able to remember me only if I go through with this. So there.  
“And what's more”, he added, flashing a cheeky grin at Bush, “if I die a convicted attempted murderer and mutineer, there is a chance that more than two or three people in the world will, in fact, remember me. Being remembered as evil incarnate strikes me as more appealing than not being remembered at all. I am a small man, Mr Bush. I could not possibly hope for anything better.“

Bush looked positively appalled now, yet still as puzzled as ever.  
“Kennedy… I hate to see you in such a dark place, at a time like this…”

But with that last thought, Archie had already recovered his good humour and he closed his eyes to shut Bush out and rescue it into his dreams. It didn’t matter, and there was no point. One day, perhaps Bush would know it in his rabbit’s heart, but right now he could not see it. He did not understand yet that it was only in the darkest of places that a person could truly shine.


End file.
